The present invention relates to a water ejecting gun, and more particularly to a water ejecting gun which can extinguish a fire with the least amount of water while reducing the damage to interiors caused by the ejected water.
Conventionally, fire extinguishing nozzles or guns used for extinguishing fire in various buildings including sky-scrapers usually eject at least 550 liters per minute of water. This tremendous amount of ejected water intrudes not only the room under fire but also many other rooms located below the room under fire, and causes heavy or serious damage to buildings, interiors, clothing, furniture and the like.
Therefore, a fire-extinguishing apparatus which can reduce such damage caused by the ejected water has been clamored for many years.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water ejecting gun which can enhance the fire extinguishing efficiency while drastically reducing the damage caused by the ejected water.